the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolores Umbridge
:"When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher’s desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad." :— Harry's impression of Dolores Umbridge. Madam Undersecretary Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge was a witch and Ministry of Magic bureaucrat who served as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic under Ministers Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour and Pius Thicknesse. By order of the Ministry, she was installed as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and then later Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Headmistress. In all three of these positions at Hogwarts she had enormous power over the students, teachers, and the curriculum, which she wielded despotically. Her time at Hogwarts was characterized by cruelty and abusive punishments against students, and because of her interfering and condescending ways, she was generally hated by most students and teachers alike. After her suspension from these additional posts and the fall of the Ministry of Magic, Umbridge ran the Muggleborn Registration Commission and sadistically prosecuted many innocent people. After the Second Wizarding War, she was sentenced to Azkaban for her crimes against Muggleborns. Biography Early Life Little is known of Dolores Umbridge's early life. At the age of eleven, she purchased her wand, an unusually short one, at Diagon Alley, most likely at Ollivanders Wand Shop. According to Ollivander, abnormally short wands usually select those whose moral character is stunted, rather than because they are physically short. Umbridge attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was Sorted into Slytherin. After leaving Hogwarts, Umbridge quickly rose to influential positions in the British Ministry of Magic. She became Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and had a place amongst the Wizengamot. Career at the Ministry :"...she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job." :— Sirius Black discusses Remus Lupin's inability to find work because of Umbridge's anti-werewolf laws. Due to Umbridge's hatred towards "half-breeds," at some point in her life she drafted a piece of anti-werewolf legislation, which made it nearly impossible for Werewolf, such as Remus Lupin, to find work. She also suggested that the merpeople be rounded up and tagged, but it was never put to action. As Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister for Magic in 1995, Umbridge used her power to intimidate Harry Potter during an interrogation before the Wizengamot. Harry was to be punished for inadvertently violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery; however, thanks to the efforts of Albus Dumbledore, he was released without punishment. What Umbridge did not reveal at the time was that she herself had ordered the Dementor attack on Harry and his cousin Dudley Dursley, leaving him no choice but to violate the Decree by casting a Patronus. She claimed such an order was impossible. However, in June the next year, she revealed to a crowd of Hogwarts students she had in fact made that order, believing that it was the most effective way to silence his claims about Voldemort's return. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Bad Guys Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Hogwarts Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Category:Has Profile Image Category:Needs work